everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Zephyr Marmara
Zephyr Marmara is the son of Idalie and Zephyr from The Marble Princess, a French fairy tale by Félicité de Choiseul-Meuse. Info Name: Zéphyr Marmara Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Marble Princess Alignment: Royal Roommate: Zosime Lenoir Secret Heart's Desire: To become a meteorologist and win over a princess. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at manipulating air - and sculpting. Storybook Romance Status: I'm looking for a kind princess who will accept me even though I have a disability. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I need crutches to walk due to my cerebral palsy. It can be very tough for me. Favorite Subject: Magical Meteorology. In this class we get to learn about the winds. Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. I'm a bit nervous about this running a kingdom thing. Best Friend Forever After: Selahattin Kismet, Clementine Lamoureux, and my roommate Zosime. They're all awesome! Character Appearance Zephyr is of average height, with long blond hair and green eyes. He wears a mint green suit over a green shirt and a green tie. On his face are glasses. He has crutches to help him get around. Personality Zephyr is a quiet, studious young man who spends much of his time in. He isn't very good at walking due to his cerebral palsy, but being the son of Prince Zephyr, he is able to travel with the help of whirlwinds. However, the ability is rather limited and much of the time he has no choice but to walk. Biography Hello! I'm Zephyr Marmara, the son of the marble princess. I was named after my father, Prince Zephyr. My mother, Princess Idalie, was queen of her own kingdom. She refused all suitors, and ruled with great opulence but little affection. One day, she met Zephyr, prince of winds. He fell in love with Idalie, but she asked him to fetch her waters from the fountain of Jouvence. He found the way to the fountain, assisted by the fairy Toutebonne and her beavers, and fought off a horde of serpents. He went back to Idalie, who then demanded a rose of the sun. The eagles took him there, and he fought and slew two dragons before finding the roses. Zephyr gave the roses to Idalie, but she was not satisfied. The next day, the fairies turned Idalie and her court to marble statues. A few months later, a woman came to dust the statues. Idalie was kind to her, and allowed the woman to take a reward of gold. Not long after Prince Zephyr arrived. She feared that he would still be mad at her, but he told her that he would rather see her in marble than not be allowed to see her at all. Idalie, realizing the error of her ways, wept. The fairies restored Idalie and her court, and Idalie married Zephyr. I am living quite comfortably with my parents. I have an older sister named Zephyrine, who is seventeen. (Yeah, my parents weren't exactly creative with kids names.) I also had an older brother named Toussaint, but he died in an accident several years ago. My mom's no stranger to tragedy - her parents died when she was little and she lost both of her siblings too. Luckily, my paternal grandparents are alive, and they visit us frequently. My father's family were descended from the winds, and members of the family have wind powers. I have minor wind powers myself. I can't fly or anything fancy like that, but I can do things like manipulate things with air and blow things away with certain spells. Unfortunately, I'm not much of a walker. I have cerebral palsy, and it's hard for me to get around because of it. I need crutches to walk around. My legs also get really tight sometimes (kinda like a statue) and I need physical therapy to help me. I'm very shy, and I prefer to keep to myself. I tend to read a lot of books. I especially love reading about the weather. I think I'd like to be a meteorologist when I grow up, since I'll get to learn all about wind and weather. I also have a strong interest in biology, and I really love plants and animals. I especially love sweet-smelling flowers such as roses, as well as animals that are warm and cuddly. Another thing I really like is sculpting. I especially like working with marble and I make whatever comes to mind. I'm a little unsure if I want to do sculpting professionally, but I would love to have one of my creations displayed in a museum. I guess I could be a sculptor as well as a meteorologist - nothing says that you can't be both. I'm spending my first year at Ever After High. I like that they have a Magical Meteorology class because I get to learn all about wind. I've been selected to be the next Prince Zephyr in The Marble Princess. I'm definitely a Royal - I think that I'd do a good job with my parent's story. Plus I could always follow my dreams to be a meteorologist after the story is over. Adieu! Trivia *Zephyr's surname is derived from the Greek word for marble, marmaros. *Zephyr has a pet female beaver named Aurore. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Veronica Taylor. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:French